CIEN FAVORES PARA LA ETERNIDAD QUE DESEES
by Steffyar
Summary: Romance y humor, mezclados en una chica que aprende a amar y vivir en medio de la batalla


Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM, excepto Samantha Gallagher, que es producto de mi imaginación

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Ejército de Neófitos" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

_Besos sobre besos, palabras olvidadas de versos sin pronunciar._

_Una vez más su frágil voz se eleva al cielo, susurros de sueños aún por soñar._

_No quiere callar porque aún cree, aún espera, porque aún tiene fe..._

POV SAMI

-¡Otra vez escribiendo!- Fred interrumpió mis pensamientos -Eres tonta Sami, creo que pasarás la eternidad escribiendo ¿Quién va leer los poemas de un vampiro?-

-No pasaré la eternidad escribiendo, es solo que no sé cómo terminar este, además siempre existen otros vampiros para leerlo- le enseñé la lengua al que había sido mi compañero desde ya hacía dos años

-Otros vampiros- Fred susurró para sus adentros, sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte -¿Cuándo aceptaste que había otros? - Fred estaba mirando el sol mientras se perdía entre las montañas

-Creo que siempre lo supe, era tan difícil creer que nuestro grupo fuera el único, que aceptar que había un aquelarre fue natural ¿Qué me dices tú?-

-Riley mintió tanto que llegué a pensar que éramos seres en peligro de extinción-

Sólo escuchar el nombre me hizo estremecer, si aún fuera humana mis ojos se hubieran llenado de llanto. Ya no podía llorar, ya no podía sonrojarme, pero aun dolía como antes, como siempre.

-¡Otra vez llorando por un idiota!-

-Riley no es un idiota- hice un puchero y coloqué las manos en mi cintura para parecer molesta - Al menos no siempre lo fue- concluí muy a mi pesar y un sollozo se coló en mi garganta

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar- Fred acarició mi cabeza como si tuviera cinco años y yo le sonreí

-No pasa nada, me debes otra- mi sonrisa se extendió hasta achicar mis ojos

-Eres la cosa más mona que he visto- Fred no pudo evitar reír -¿Piensas explicarme eso de deberte favores?- negué haciendo un pequeño puchero -Al menos explícame tu cuento con Riley-

-No quiero hablar de él- repuse con tono de niña regañada

-Vamos Sami, llevamos dos años andando juntos, merezco saber por qué debo seguir salvando tu vida-

-Buuu, que malo eres Fred- me levante para acomodarme frente a la ventana, de modo que la nieve rozara mi piel -te contare, pero te costará tres favores más- le guiñé un ojo

Fred asintió repentinamente animado, caminó hasta el marco de la ventana y se sentó allí para poder mirarme a los ojos, pero no le sostuve la mirada. Deje que mi vista volara a través del sol, más allá del horizonte, cruzando el tiempo, hasta llegar dos años atrás.

**_...DOS AÑOS ATRÁS..._**

POV SAMI

No lograba entender lo que me estaba pasando, el dolor era abrazador, pero si estaba en el infierno no entendía como podía haber estrellas; debería estar sumergida en ácido o tal vez quemándome en una pira ceremonial, pero mis ojos podían contemplar el cielo y cada noche cuando las estrellas aparecían, podía apreciarlas con mayor nitidez y entre tanto sufrimiento no dejaba de sorprenderme. Durante la primera noche mis gritos fueron muy fuertes, pero después de cuatro noches ya no me molestaba en suplicar clemencia. Lentamente el dolor retrocedió, como una banda elástica que regresa a su tamaño normal, mis manos comenzaron a sentirse fuertes, mis piernas aparecieron (no se habían achicharrado), mis rostro, mi cuello, casi todo mi cuerpo reapareció pero todo el fuego se concentró en mi pecho. Mi voz rompió mis oídos y me sorprendí al escucharla, era mucho más dulce y tranquila de lo que jamás la había escuchado; cuando mis manos se apretaron al suelo, parte de él se desprendió y se hizo polvo. Todo era demasiado increíble pero el dolor lo dominaba todo y en un golpe seco todo desapareció. Estaba muerta sin lugar a duda, mi corazón se había detenido, mis pulmones estaban estáticos y no tenía necesidad alguna de volver a respirar; el cielo azul se veía tan hermoso e intenso que no había forma de describir tanta belleza. Lo realmente curioso era que aún estaba despierta, más despierta que nunca, mi mente procesaba todo a una velocidad excesiva. Me quedé allí tendida en esa masa de tierra que ya no parecía tan dura y fría, hasta que un muchacho de cabello negro apareció en mi campo visual. No planee moverme, fue como si mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado solo, en una fracción de segundo me encontraba agazapada, rugiendo, lista a matar aunque yo nunca había lastimado ni una mosca.

-Tranquila- el muchacho levantó las manos en señal de rendición -Soy Diego y si puedes controlarte te explicare lo que ocurre-

Siempre fui una persona tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de muchos, pero ahora no podía controlar mi cuerpo, parte de mi quería relajar la postura, pero gran parte de mi mente mostraba los peligros, intentaba adivinar los movimientos en busca de una señal de agresión. "No quiero pelear, no quiero lastimar a nadie, no quiero pelear..." a una velocidad increíble, como si mi movimiento fuese instantáneo, mis manos se apretaron a mis oídos y apreté los ojos para dejar de percibir mi entorno, mientras me repetía mil veces más que no quería pelear, poco a poco recuperé el control.

-Tranquila calmaré tu dolor-Diego debió notar el cambio, porque se acercó a mí y me susurró

Entonces entendí que la sensación en mi garganta era dolor, uno tan ardiente e insoportable como el anterior. Diego me pidió que lo siguiera y mientras caminábamos me explicó que había sido transformada en vampiro, que él no era mi creador y que solo le ayudaba a Riley con los nuevos. En un principio todo fue imposible de creer pero después de comprobar mi fuerza y velocidad, no pareció tan loco. El verdadero problema es que yo siempre fui la más torpe y débil humana que había nacido, y ahora tal vez era la vampiro más despistada que había sido transformada; mi resistencia fue obvia porque mientras escuchaba a Diego, olvidé mirar al frente y atravesé el muro de un edificio, lo peor fue que Diego armo toda una bronca porque debió romper aún más para disimular mi silueta y seguro aparecería en las noticias. Y ahora en mi primera caza tampoco me estaba yendo muy bien, resulta que los humanos no les gusta entregar su sangre, por más que pedí el favor, el ebrio (que Diego dijo que era para mí) se negó a cooperar y Diego terminó noqueándolo.

-¿Ahora me puedes explicar que le miras?- Diego me apresuró, mientras yo contemplaba el cuerpo tendido del hombre

-¿Está muerto?- pegunté mientras lo picaba con la punta del dedo

-No- Diego se recargó sobre una pared del muelle para mirarme

-Parece muerto- volví a tocarle con la punta del dedo pero esta vez en el ojo y esta vez hubo un reflejo -¡MIRA NO ESTA MUERTO!-

-Te dije- Diego habló entre dientes casi gruñendo

-¿Crees que está drogado?- pregunté muy preocupada por su aspecto

-Probablemente-

-Yo nunca he tomado drogas así que…-

-¡YAAA!- Diego me interrumpió –Ya las drogas no pueden afectarte, así que solo muérdelo de una vez y salgamos de aquí-

-¿Debo morderlo? ¿No puedo usar un popote o algo así?-

-¡NOO!- Diego me gritó y debí contenerme para no atacarlo –Lo siento, solo cierra los ojos respira profundo y deja que tus instintos te guíen-

Hice lo que dijo Diego, concentré en mis instintos, mi boca se llenó un líquido extraño, denso y de sabor metálico, de pronto ya nada importaba ni mi tiempo de humana ni Diego ni nada, mi sed fue todo y me lancé al frente, siguiendo el latido del corazón. La sangre sabia extraño, no mal pero si extraño y no saciaba mi sed a la velocidad que necesitaba.

-¿Estas controlada?- escuche a Diego muy lejos, pero asentí –Solo quería decirte que mejor caces con los ojos abiertos, lo que te estas chupando es una rata-

Abrí los ojos de golpe y efectivamente en mis manos había una rata, no sé a qué horas se coló entre el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre y yo, ni como pude confundirla, pero era una ¡RATA! El estruendo de mi grito debió resonar por medio Seattle

…

-¿Por qué no me enseñaste a esconder los cuerpos?- pregunté con voz de niña triste, para romper el silencio que se había formado entre Diego y yo

-Porque después de pasar tres horas contigo temo que ahogues en el mar- Diego se burlo

-Dijiste que un vampiro no puede ahogarse- refuté cruzándome de brazos

-También creí que sería imposibles que confundieras una rata con un humano, prefiero ir sobre seguro-

-Buuu- le enseñe la lengua, no quería lastimarlo solo lo empuje en forma de juego y Diego salio volando varios metros -¡Lo SIENTO!- grite

Diego no dijo nada, para mi fortuna él era un gran vampiro y todo un caballero, aunque no parecía muy feliz, no se quejó. El cielo estaba volviéndose más claro cuando llegamos a una pequeña isla, donde se suponía iba a vivir el resto de la eternidad.

-Ya me disculpé- hablé apenas estuvimos en tierra firme

-No importa, solo ve a la casa- Diego se tocó el puente de la nariz, aun parecía enojado

-Bien- acepté y cabizbaja caminé hacia el frente, sentí una mano que me detuvo por la muñeca

-La casa es para allá- Diego intentaba disimular pero una sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios –Deberías pedir garantía, creo que mandaron con defecto de fábrica- y no lo pudo evitar, una carcajada resonó en el aire, también me reí

Esa era yo, la chica más despistada del planeta, fuera como humana o como vampiro eso no cambiaría y estaba bien, me gustaba ser así. Me gustaba ser la chica tierna, despistada que siempre necesitaba ayuda; por ser así fue que conocí a Riley. Él y yo éramos vecinos, él era unos tres años mayor que yo y cuando los chicos me molestaban, siempre estaba allí para defenderme. Tenía como diez años cuando mi madre comenzó a tener lagunas mentales, a veces ni siquiera podía reconocerme, estaba tan triste que no podía comer ni dormir; mi frágil cuerpo no soportó y tuve que estar hospitalizada, aun después del alta no podía valerme por mi misma y Riley se quedó a mi lado, siempre intentó que recuperara mi fuerza y prometió que si lograba hacerle 100 favores, él cumpliría cualquier deseo. Cuando tenía catorce años, mi madre perdió el sentido de la realidad, una enfermedad mental me la robó y mi padre decidió utilizarme para suplir sus necesidades físicas; tenía tanto miedo, no tenía nada más que Riley y como siempre estuvo allí para mí. Escapamos a Seattle, nos quedamos en una pequeña habitación y con dificultad sobrevivimos, no teníamos dinero pero nos las arreglamos para ser felices. Perdí la cuenta de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, de todas las risas y olvidé cuando me enamoré de él; pero de la nada Riley desapareció. Tuve que apañármelas sola, al principió estuve muy asustada y no lograba ni pensar, pero luego pensé que debía estar en peligro que él jamás me dejaría si algo malo no le impidiera venir a mi lado. Me levanté tome una mochila y unas pocas cosas y paso a paso recorrí las calles de la ciudad buscándolo, mi torpeza hizo que cayera mil veces, me raspé los codos, las rodillas y manos; pero me levanté todas las veces pensando "Riley me debes otra" por primera vez en la vida logré empatar la cuenta; yo le debía 87 favores a Riley pero él me debía 82. Aquella noche llovía a cantaros cuando lo vi, lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados, pero se veía diferente. Grité su nombre mil veces, y sin más desapareció, me quedé en medio de la lluvia desesperada, cuando escuché una voz femenina

-¿La conoces amor?- la mujer susurró a mis espaldas, pero cuando me giré no vi a nadie

-No- reconocí la voz de Riley y de nuevo grité su nombre

-Entonces la quiero- la mujer río

La figura desdibujada de Riley apareció distorsionada por la oscuridad y la lluvia, pero era él estaba segura. Abracé su cuerpo que ahora parecía una roca, pero sus brazos no me correspondieron, por el contrario me empujaron a la oscuridad y después todo fue fuego y dolor. Soporté cada día pensando en que le cobraría un favor más a Riley, pero cuando todo terminó no estaba, solo estaba Diego; ahora me encontraba allí sentada en el suelo de aquel sótano esperando que llegara.

-¡Riley!- Grité cuando cruzó la puerta

-¡Silenció!- me gritó en respuesta –Samantha, silencio hablaré contigo en un minuto- trató de mejorar el tono

Pero preferiría que me gritara, que me insultara; es que no soportaba la frialdad de sus palabras, ya no recordaba la última vez que me había llamado por mi nombre completo. Me quedé en silencio mientras él repartía órdenes y acomodaba grupos para salir a cazar. Cuando hubo terminado me miró, y con un gesto me indicó salir.

-¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?- Riley pareció dolido

-Te estaba buscando- intenté abrazarlo pero él no correspondió

-Lo siento Samantha pero ahora los tengo a mi cargo- Riley miró a su alrededor donde al menos diez vampiros jugueteaban –Soy su líder ¿Lo entiendes?- asentí y limpié mis ojos como si aún pudieran llorar

-No te preocupes, está bien te ayudaré con ellos- sonreí como solo podía para él y disimuladamente él me devolvió un guiño

…

Los días pasaron rápido sin poder salir en el día, cumpliendo mi promesa, puse mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudar a Riley; intenté seguir sus reglas y obligar a otros a cumplirlas. Mi particular torpeza me ayudó a ser popular con los muchachos que siempre parecían dispuestos a ayudarme. Pero por más que me esforzara siempre terminaba metida en algún lio, una vez tratando de esconder unos cadáveres terminé derribando una parte del muelle, otro día por huir del sol terminé por abrir un buen hueco en el sótano y tuvimos que cambiar de casa. Riley no parecía muy molesto, al contrario cuando estada a mi lado solía sonreír como antes, era como si el peso en sus hombros se hiciera más liviano. Pero ya nunca me tomaba la mano, mucho menos me besaba la frente, ya no me miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo. Una noche nos contó que debíamos pelear contra otros vampiros, para salvar nuestro territorio; a mí poco me importaba tener que cazar a escondidas, al fin hasta ratas había probado y no estaban tan mal. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a ir a la batalla para salvarle, para morir por él de ser necesario. Pero antes de ello quería cobrar mis favores yo tenía 98 y él 97 y ya tenía pensado mi deseo, tal vez Riley estaba encaprichado con nuestra creadora, pero él me amaba y si lograba besarlo él lo entendería, por eso no me tocaba por miedo a descubrir que me amaba más que a ella.

-Riley- lo llamé a la distancia pero no se detuvo –Riley por favor escúchame, solo un minuto-

-Te escucho- se giró para enfrentarme

-Mañana será un día importante- trate de ir por las ramas, pero Riley se giró dispuesto a irse –quédate un minuto por favor- tuve que sujetar su mano

-Bien- Riley apretó mi mano y me condujo a un apartado donde se podía ver el océano

-Me gusta estar aquí- apreté su mano para enfatizar –Pero…

-Vancouver- Riley me interrumpió –Dicen que es una ciudad hermosa y que casi siempre está nublado, así que no habrá problema con él sol-

-Pero pensé- traté de interrumpirlo pero el continuó

-Mentí, para tenerlos controlados; mientras no te expongas al sol directo estarás bien. Por eso Vancouver es perfecto, podrías estas fuera casi todo el tiempo-

-¿Yo?- me aparté de golpe –quisiste decir nosotros-

-No Sami, esta vez no iré contigo- me levanté muy rápido dispuesta a irme pero Riley me detuvo –Escucha por favor- asentí solo porque ya serían 99 favores, solo necesitaba uno más –Estoy enamorado de ella, Sami y si tengo la oportunidad de luchar por ella- negué ya no quería escucharlo –Como tu líder te ordeno que no vayas a la batalla, no enfrentes a los de los ojos dorados-

-¿Y tú los enfrentaras?-

-Por ella Sami, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, la a…-

-¡Cállate!- grité mientras cubría mis oídos, yo había entregado mi vida por él, había matado por él, era un vampiro por él –No quiero escucharte Riley, está bien si la amas más que a mí, pero no lo digas, no quiero recordarlo por la eternidad-

-Sami, yo te adoro. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, lo hermosa y frágil que eras, ahora eres mucho más fuerte pero aun eres la cosa más linda que he visto. Pero antes incluso que esto pasara yo me había dado cuenta que yo no puedo a…-

-¡No lo digas!- supliqué antes de caer de rodillas –No lo digas, no te despidas por favor-

-No lo haré, pero son 100- Riley me sonrió

Mi mente vampírica hizo los cálculos rápidamente, en menos de tres minutos él había logrado tres favores más, me escuchó, se quedó a mi lado y no se despidió. Lo miré aterrada, sabía lo que pediría

-Debes cumplir mi deseo, lo prometiste Sami- Riley se acuclillo para quedar a mi altura –No vayas al campo, no enfrentes al clan de los ojos dorados; Sami mi deseo es que huyas Vancouver-

-No- al fin pude hablar entre sollozos

-Lo prometiste- Riley puso su mano en mi cabeza y con cuidado la acarició

-No, Riley yo te amo, quiero morir por ti- suplique

-Yo quiero vivir en ti- Riley me besó la frente –Todo lo bueno que era te pertenece a ti, ahora que soy un monstruo le pertenezco a ella-

-Riley- no pude moverme para retenerlo

-Enamórate de alguien capaz de concederte cien favores por la eternidad que deseas-

Fue la última vez que vi a Riley, aturdida y aun sollozando corrí a Vancouver, me quedé en la plaza central llorando mi pena, hasta que encontré a Fred, él se compadeció de mí y acepté ir con él bajo la promesa que regresaríamos cada año a la plaza a esperar.

**PROLOGO**

POV FRED

De la única cosa que no me arrepentía en mi nueva vida, era de haber salvado a Sami cuando la encontré en la plaza; aún me arrepentía de no haber retenido a Bree o de no haber golpeado al idiota de Riley cuando tuve la oportunidad. Muchos habrían sobrevivido de haber usado mi poder en lugar de mantenerme al margen.

-¡ASESINO! ¡MONSTRUO!- una drogadicta gritaba mientras yo desangraba a su novio

-Por favor deja de gritar- Sami apareció con su carita de ángel y su voz de niña buena

-¡MONSTRUO!- volvió a gritar y Sami terminó golpeándole la cabeza, instantáneamente se desvaneció

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté un poco sorprendido

En los últimos seis años Sami se había convertido en "vegetariana", después de descubrir que el clan de los ojos dorados solo se alimentaba de animales ella decidió dejar de matar humanos; por eso ya no me seguía a mis cacerías

-Sentí que necesitabas ayuda, que descuidado Fred debiste noquearla antes de desangrar ese tipo, me debes uno graaande-

-Él intentó abusarla y el monstruo soy yo- me quejé

Ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía, esa mujer me volvía loco. Desde la primera vez que la vi entrar acompañada por Diego, quise tenerla bajo mi protección, pero ella solo tenía ojos para el idiota de Riley. El mejor momento de mi nueva vida, fue el día que la encontré en la plaza; yo intentaba dejarle un rastro a Bree y ella solo estaba sentada bajo un árbol llorando a gritos. La contemplé por un rato hasta que me habló

-Aunque no puedo verte sé que estas allí- sollozó un poco más fuerte –sé que estas cerca Fred- ella no levantó la vista, aunque yo estaba asombrado que pudiera reconocerme –Fred sé que estas cerca, háblame por favor- su voz se hizo un hilo

-Aquí estoy Samantha- me acerqué cuidando que mi poder no la alcanzara

-Solo faltaba uno, solo uno- lloró muy fuerte

-¿Un qué?-

-Un favor, para salvar a Riley- Sami se lanzó a mis brazos, no se cómo lo hizo pero mi poder retrocedió al instante, tal vez yo era incapaz de lastimarla –No sé qué hacer sin él, no tengo idea como vivir sin él- lloró abrazada a mi

-Vamos a un lugar- la levanté para que quedara en pie –Yo también espero a alguien, esperemos juntos-

Y durante los últimos seis años habíamos esperado juntos, ella cada año volvía a la plaza a esperar a Riley, y yo cada día la esperaba a ella. Sin lugar a dudas tenerla cerca era como estar quemándome de nuevo; cada vez la amaba con más intensidad, amaba cada gesto, cada tropiezo, cada cosa que le salía mal por despistada, amaba como me sentía a su lado, amaba sonreír cada que ella sonreía. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos pudieran ver, era tan frágil que parecía una pequeña ave, y su voz era tan tierna que solo le bastaba con pedir un favor para el planeta entero dejara de girar. Pero éramos agua y aceite, ella tenía el don de la atracción, nada se resistía a su encanto de flor y yo era la descripción física de la repulsión. Seis años amando a la mujer que caminaba tomada de mi mano, sabiendo que su corazón aun esperaba en la plaza a que su amor regresara.

POV SAMI

Por fin había logrado terminar mi poema, después de seis años estancanda en la última palabra, siempre supe que tenía fe, que aun creía pero no lograba descubrir en qué exactamente creía. Fred entró algo molesto o preocupado, lo supe de inmediato por el golpe de nauseas en mi estómago.

-¿Estas bien?- me levanté de la mesa y fui con él aunque el estómago se me revolviera

-No, creo que no- Fred notó mi incomodidad e inmediatamente entró en control, se sentó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el espaldar para observar el techo

-¿Estas enfermo?- me alarme, casi corrí hacia el teléfono dispuesta a llamar un medico

-Soy un vampiro- Fred sonrió y tomó mi mano para tranquilizarme

-También yo y me lastime el brazo- repace con mis dedos el lugar donde debió estar la cicatriz de mi monumental caída

-Porque te caíste desde un acantilado- Fred hizo énfasis

-Solo quería mostrarte que si podía seguir un mapa- me defendí haciendo un puchero

-La próxima vez, separa los ojos del mapa y fíjate que haya suelo bajo tus pies ¿Vale?- Asentí con cara de borreguito huérfano –Igual eso no importa, lo importante es que estas bien y yo no estoy enfermo- Fred soltó mi mano después de darme una palmadita

-¿Entonces?- pregunté aun preocupada

-Nada Sami, es solo que tal vez- Fred se detuvo y respiró profundo –Sé que es importante para ti, pero tal vez por variar, tal vez este año podríamos no ir a esperar a Riley- Fred lo dejó salir

-Aaa- caminé hacia la ventana –Vale- acepté ante la incredulidad absoluta de Fred

-¿Así sin más?- Fred quedó boquiabierto

-Claro que hay más, me debes otra Fred- aclaré

-Como digas Sami- Fred se burló de mi -¿Y cuantos voy?- Fred volvió a estar alegre y relajado -¿Noventa y tantos?

- No, llevabas 98 hasta ayer, con la chica histérica de anoche son 99 y con este 100- sonreí con malicia

-¡Súper!- Fred volvió a burlarse

-¿Cumplirás mi deseo?- trate de sonar enfadada pero mi voz de enfado sonaba como la de un gatito

-Dime cual es y te digo-

-Fred promételo, promete que cumplirás mi deseo- hice una pataleta –Por fin completé mis 100 favores para la eternidad que deseo- esa última parte la dije muy bajito, solo para mi

-Está bien lo prometo- Fred acarició mi cabeza para tranquilizarme

-Mi deseo es- sentí que la voz se me atoró en la garganta –Mi deseo es- de poder sonrojarme, parecería una manzana

-Tu deseo es…-Fred tomó mi mano para darme ánimos

-Bésame-

No pude ver la reacción de Fred, la vergüenza hizo que mis ojos miraran mis pies; pero las suaves manos de Fred se posaron bajo mi rostro, y me obligaron a verlo, estaba sonriendo, como nunca antes lo había visto. Sus ojos no estaban tristes, eran como el océano cuando está en calma, acogedores y cálidos. Podía sentir su aliento a unos centímetros de mí, no era repugnante como se imaginarían muchos, era dulce, embriagador, con un toque a madera; sin darme cuenta mis pies se había levantado intentando alcanzarlo, lentamente mis ojos se cerraron y sus labios rozaron los míos, tan levente al principio y luego con ternura, como si él pudiera romperme. Mis manos se ajustaron a su espalda, intentando retener la dureza de su cuerpo junto al mío; ni él ni yo queríamos que terminara, necesitábamos más. El suelo de esta pequeña cabaña fue testigo de un amor naciente, nuestros cuerpos estaban diseñados para encajar perfectamente y antes de darnos cuenta nos habíamos convertido en una sola alma.

POV FRED

"No volveré a asesinar personas, solo animales desde ahora" fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a mi mente, después que el sol apareciera; ahora creía que Dios existía y de algún modo escuchó mis suplicas. Escuché la respiración lenta y cadente de Sami sobre mi pecho, de no ser porque era imposible hubiera pensado que estaba dormida

-¿Qué haces?- me reí

-Shhh, no me hables estoy dormida-

-Sami …-

-Shhh, voy a esperar el amanecer aquí dormida-

-Sami ya amaneció- la abracé muy fuerte, ahora más que nunca amaba su despiste

-Aún no hay sol- ella protestó

-Sami si abres los ojos y miras la ventana en lugar de la pared, seguro que verías que ya amaneció-

-No voy a abrir los ojos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me equivoqué de deseo- sentí un golpe en el estómago y me quedé sin aire –Yo quería otro deseo, pero me dejé llevar por lo que quería pedirte desde hacía un rato-

-Veo- volví a respirar –Está bien mi Sami, te daré otro deseo- acaricié su espalda desnuda y la escuché reír

-¿Sin favores?-

-Sin favores, cumpliré tus deseos mi amada Sami-

-Quiero despertar y tenerte junto a mí-

-Despierta amor- la empujé un poco para poder besar sus labios –Siempre estaré junto a ti-

_Besos sobre besos, palabras olvidadas de versos sin pronunciar._

_Una vez más su frágil voz se eleva al cielo, susurros de sueños aún por soñar._

_No quiere callar porque aún cree, aún espera, porque aún tiene fe._

_Porque sabe que llegará el día en que pronunciará su nombre con risas_

_Porque confía que pronto llegará el futuro donde aprenderá a vivir sin él._

_Porque en las manos de aquel hombre aprendió el valor de un favor _

_Y con él siempre vivirá su pasado_

_Pero su futuro está con aquel que le entregará la eternidad que desea _

_Sin esperar nada a cambio_

_Sami Gallagher_

* * *

**Yo también pediría garantía y reembolso, si fuera así de despistada**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **


End file.
